


Prom(Thiam)

by gaytwfanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytwfanfics/pseuds/gaytwfanfics
Summary: Theo puts Liam out of his dilemma.





	Prom(Thiam)

Liam was at home, casually flipping through his physics book trying to study. Casual Tuesday evening. But it isn't. Liam can't really concentrate cause there's another thing on his my mind. Prom. The last time anything was up in Beacon Hills was awhile ago so that has been the only thing on his mind ever since. Mason and Corey were going together and obviously there was no Hayden. He didn't feel like going alone. There was this one girl that asked him, Gwen. He didn't really like her but he thought it'd be nice to not be alone. 

"Can you stop that?"A voice brought him out of his thoughts.   
"Does my thinking annoy you too, Theo?" Liam glared at him.   
"Not really but your stupid pen-clicking does." Theo said matter-of-factly.   
Liam returned to his book, defeated.   
"So what's on your mind?" Theo asked from the bed.   
"Nothing." He shrugged  
"Please... you're nervous about something" Theo said.   
"And what makes you so sure?" Liam gave him another glare.   
"Well you've been reading that page for half an hour now and it's mostly pictures." He grinned "And don't get me started on your constant sighing."

After the whole trouble with the Anuk-ite Liam found out where Theo was living and decided to give him a place for a little while since everyone else was going to college and there was no way Mason or Corey would do it. In the time they spend together they got close but Theo being Theo and Liam being Liam they were always at each other's throats. Still they enjoyed the company and support this friendship provided. 

Liam let out another sigh and made his way to the bed across from where Theo was sitting. Theo turned to look at him waiting for him to start speaking.  
"It's prom." He said down at his hands.   
"What about it?" Theo shrugged it off.   
"Well I don't wanna go alone." For some reason his hands were very interesting at the moment.   
"Didn't Gwen ask you? Take her." Theo suggested  
"I don't really like her."   
"Take her as a friend then."  
"No, I mean I don't like her. She's quite annoying. And clingy." Liam explained  
"Oh." was all Theo had to say.   
They sat there for a moment before Theo spoke up. 

"Let's go together." He proposed.   
"WHAT?!?!?" Liam half-shouted.   
"Okay chill out we don't have to slow dance if you don't want to. And who else are you gonna go with? Besides Mason, Corey and myself you don't have many friends here." He said with a winning grin.   
"Damn it, you're right. So what's the plan?" Liam inquired.   
"Nothing big. We're just gonna go and hang out." He said picking his phone up. "Who knows? I may even throw in a couple of slow dances." He completed what he was saying with a wink. Liam chuckled before heading back to his desk. For some reason, he was excited to go to prom with Theo. It was gonna be a fun night.  
————————————————  
It was day before prom night. Liam had gotten the tickets for him and Theo and he was dying of excitement. School had just finished and Liam was making his way through the parking waving goodbye at Mason before a very familiar bronze truck almost hit him. 

"What are you doing here?" He leaned over the passenger seat window.   
"I'm picking you up. We need to go get me a tux."  
Theo explained.   
"You don't have one?" Liam asked as he got in the car.   
"Didn't have to. I lived in a sewer for a big part of my life and..." He was cut off by Liam.   
"And we know the rest. Now let's get going. I'm starving." And off they were to the mall. 

After grabbing a bite, they made their way to the stores. It took them about 3 stores to find one that Theo liked. He sure is selective, Liam thought.  
They got the tux and they got into a stall for Theo to try it on. It was one of these luxurious stores that you had those big changing stalls for one and their friends to go in. 

"Isn't this a little above budget?" Liam asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Not really. I just got paid."   
"And you're gonna give it all for a tuxedo?" Liam sounded unconvinced. He just couldn't understand why Theo would wanna spend so much money on a suit.   
"Don't worry, I made sure to choose ones within my budget." Theo explained.   
"Okay then. As you please." Liam said putting his arms in the air before taking a seat.  
Theo went in and started trying on his suits. He'd come out, Liam would get up and observe him and how he looked in a suit. 

"This one looks small." Liam commented  
"Come on it's fine." Theo said looking in the mirror.   
"Just put your hands up."   
Theo turned around and put his arms over his head.   
"Not like that you idiot." Liam laughed and grabbed his arms and placed them correctly on his side.   
He then started feeling around his arms to see if it was too big. His hands were then feeling around his waist. He just let them rest there for awhile. He turned to look at Theo who now seemed to be closer than before. The space between them was nonexistent and he looked into his eyes. Those big eyes who now were prettier than ever. Theo's hands dropped around Liam's biceps. He felt something different. They both started moving forward. 

"Is everything okay in there?" The lady who had helped them asked from outside.   
They quickly let go of one another.   
"Yeah everything's fine." Theo replied a disappointed look on his face. He turned to look at Liam rubbing the back of his neck.   
"As I said it's small." Liam half laughed.  
"Yeah...well I think I've made up my mind." He declared before practically running back behind the curtain to change. Liam could hear his breathing get heavier and his heart beating faster. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe.......  
——————————————————  
The day rolled by pretty fast. They had barely talked with each other and before they knew it they were getting ready to go to prom. Liam was putting his shirt on and Theo was in the bathroom. 

"Do you have any perfume?" Theo shouted.   
"In here." Liam replied as he finished buttoning his shirt.   
Theo took the perfume and sprayed it on himself a couple of times.   
"So how do I look?" Liam asked as he put perfume on as well.   
Theo stared at him for a good moment. He had to admit Liam looked hot. He had worn a simple white shirt with black pants and a black suit.   
"You look... gorgeous." Theo said looking at the sleeves of his blue suit to hide the blush.   
"Thanks." Liam smiled. "You do too."  
He put on his suit and made his way out.   
"Let's go." He said and Theo followed close behind. 

The school was packed. Too many people where dancing with a few sitting at the tables surrounding the dance floor. At one of those tables they found Mason and Corey.  
"Hey guys." Mason dragged out the last word, eyeing Theo suspiciously.   
"Didn't know you were coming." Corey turned to Theo nicely.   
"Yeah well Liam didn't wanna come alone, I thought I'd accompany him." Theo grinned at Liam, who happily returned it. They were just staring at each other for a moment. Corey and Mason eyed each other for a second before they got up.   
"Well we're going to dance. You coming?" Mason asked.   
Liam just shrugged, not tearing his eyes away from Theo before Theo agreed. 

And so they made their to the floor. The band was playing upbeat songs and everyone was just jumping around to the rhythm. Liam was dancing slowly as he watched Theo sway his body to the beat like there's no tomorrow. He had to admit Theo got some moves. At some point he had just stopped dancing and was just staring.   
"What?" Theo laughed as he stopped.   
"Oh nothing. I'm just impressed. You're a really good dancer." Liam admitted  
"That's a first. Now...." He said as he took Liam's hands and led him deeper into the crowd of people.   
"Join me." He finally said as they came to a stop and that's what Liam did. 

They danced for a little while but then the band decided to play a slow song. Liam turned on his heel to go to the tables but Theo grabbed his hand again.   
Liam just looked down at it.   
"Can you dance with me?" Theo said softly  
"Why?" Liam inquired  
"Just do it please."  
Liam didn't give it any more thought. He just put his hand on Theo's shoulder as he felt Theo's other hand on his waist. They swayed lightly together. Theo spoke after a minute.   
"You know..I...I just can't get yesterday out of my head. How close we were. How we almost kissed.   
That's the only thing I wanted to do. Kiss you."  
"Theo.." but he was abruptly cut off  
"No please let me finish." Theo let out a deep sigh.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that we've spent so much time together in the past few months. I mean, we live together. And anyways I think.... I think I've fallen for you, Liam. And I'm now asking you if you feel the same." He finished not looking at Liam's eyes. 

Liam let out a little chuckle before he grabbed Theo's face and kissed him. It was slow but full of emotion. He could feel the excitement and happiness coming off of Theo. He may or may not have heard Mason whisper "Huh, I knew it." to Corey but it didn't matter. This was their moment. 

"I do." He finally said, resting his forehead against Theo's who only smiled and pulled him into a hug. They danced like that a little longer, both happy and smiling at all the new possibilities of this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls make sure to leave any pairings you’d like to see next.


End file.
